Them
by HummingBird713
Summary: This story is based off my Sister's fanfic, "Them." check hers out, her username is YoungLinkZeldaFan123. Link is at Romani Ranch to help Romani protect the cows, but something happens he did not expect. He fails and gets captured with Romani by them. What will they do to Romani and Link? Will Link and Romani lose their memories? rated T for safety. Hint of LinkXRomani


Them

This is based off ZeldaFan123's fanfic, "Them." It is in Link's pov of Romani getting kidnapped by aliens and he himself gets kidnapped by "them" as well. What will happen to the two kids? Will Link lose his memory?

* * *

Story

~Link's Pov~

I make it to the ranch, just like Romani told me to. I want to help her with them, whoever they are. Just as I reach her house, she comes out with a bow and a quiver of arrows.

"It's almost time… you take care of things outside, grasshopper, ok? Whatever happens, do not let them get into the barn. They'll come from behind the barn too, so watch out. If you run out of arrows, we have crates of them near the house, so stock up when you need to." I nod. She walks into the barn and I stand on the crate, seems like I can get them easier if I stand up here. I look up to the sky, a star is glowing bright that I see instantly. Is it…glowing brighter…? It's coming toward the ranch! I put an arrow at the ready. It flies to the center of the ranch and it then floats away. Suddenly, there are these purple creatures with beams of light shining out of their eyes and they're holding lanterns. I aim well at one of them and fire. It makes it fly back. I shoot at the others and I hear a growling noise. I look at the dog and he's growling at the back of the barn. I run back there and see one getting a bit too close for my liking. I shoot at it and it backs off. I go back to the front and shoot more. I feel something grab my arm. I didn't even see that one come up. I can't move.

"Romani!" What do I do? I brave kicking it and I jump back. I shoot it with an arrow and it backs off. I shoot at more. One grabs me from behind and holds me back as more come. Two more come and hold my arms back so I can't shoot at the ones entering the barn. "Romani! Run!" I can't break free. "Forget the cows and run, they're coming to you! They have me pinned!" I see one enter the barn. "Romani, get out of there!" I scream desperately. I see Cremia come outside. She gasps. "Cremia, get Romani out of the barn! They're going to get her!" Cremia was in shock of what was going on. Despite that, she ran to the barn, but it was too late. The Orb of Light came down over the barn. One of them flew up and two cows followed, along with Romani. "NO!" The Orb came and picked up the rest of them and me along with. I closed my eyes as I was lifted up. When I open my eyes, I see that I'm on some kind of room. The walls are all silver, same with the floor and the ceiling. There's no windows. I look around, but I don't spot Romani anywhere. Then, a door opens. They start coming toward me. I don't have my bow or my quiver, not even my sword. Nothing. I step back. One grabs my left arm while the other grabs my right. They lift me up off the ground so my feet can't touch it at all. I try to get free, but I can't. They open a door and throw me into another room.

"Grasshopper?" I look up. Romani! Thank goodness she's ok. I get up and run to her. "We failed Grasshopper, they got the cows. Romani is such an idiot."

"No, no you're not. It's my fault, I should have been paying more attention. They grabbed me and I could do nothing and they got to you."

"No, Grasshopper. It's not Grasshopper's fault."

"It's not yours either. We'll get out of this, I promise. I won't let them hurt you." She hugged me.

"And Romani will protect Grasshopper too." My heart…why is it beating faster when she's hugging me? I don't know this feeling. She stops hugging me and the door opens. I instantly turn around and put Romani behind me. They look to eachother and are talking in a strange language I don't understand. They then turn to us.

"I won't let you harm Romani." They stare at me for a few seconds. Then, they approach, I kick them away. They get knocked back and I think they're knocked out. I grab Romani's hand and we run out of the room. We enter a small room and I shut the door. We catch our breath. I look around the room. My bow! I get up and run up to it. It's sitting on a table. Romani's bow is there too.

"What did Grasshopper find?"

"We have weapons again. We can still get out of this alive." Something white catches my eyes. I walk over to it and grab it. It's a white cloth with a blue triforce along with the thing on the Hylian shields. What is this? I better take it with me. I see Romani grab her bow and quiver. She walks over to me and hands me my bow and quiver.

"Romani and Grasshopper _will_ get out of this. Romani knows it and so does Grasshopper."

"Right." I wonder if I can find my other stuff, like my ocarina and my sword. We go over to the door and it opens for us. We look around to make sure there's none of them and we head down the hall. First, I'm going to help Romani escape, then I'm going to find my sword and all my stuff, then I'll escape. She can use this cloth as a parachute. Before turning the corner, I look back and forth to make sure none of them are around. We head to the right. (Never go left!) A door opens and we step against the wall. Hopefully it doesn't see us. I aim my arrow at it and it disappears. I look around the door way, nothing else is there, except something important, my sword. We run in and I grab my sword. I put it back in its place.

"Grasshopper, what is that?"

"It's my sword. I need to find the rest of my things, but after I get you out of here."

"No, Romani wants to fight along Grasshopper's side, Grasshopper can't do everything by himself. He need other's help. Romani is here to help."

"Ok. You can help." We leave the room and look down the corridor. I don't see any of them, so I think it's safe. "Romani, you can have my other bow until we get out of here. It's much stronger."

"Ok. What exactly is Grasshopper looking for?"

"All of my weapons and my masks."

"Grasshopper has none of his weapons except his sword and bow?"

"Right. I need to find something really important to me."

"What is it?"

"My ocarina." all my stuff was taken so fast. I wonder how they took it so fast. We head down the hall. Another door opens, two of them come out. I put my hand on my sword to prepare myself. They look right at us and I attack both of them. More come out. Romani helps me take care of them. They are all gone. "Nice fighting, Romani."

"Thanks, Grasshopper." We enter the room and there's a chest. I walk up to it and open it. It has all my masks inside. I pick up each one and they shrink down to fit in my pouch, I don't have very many masks. Romani and I leave that room and we continue on. I wonder where they all are. I've hardly seen any. Well, they have to have a boss. Maybe, if we defeat him, we can get out. If only I could find a map of this place. The two of us start running down the hall and we enter another room. "What else is Grasshopper missing?"

"I can find my other weapons somewhere else. I just need my ocarina." I look around, I see nothing inside of here. Why would they have just an empty room? "Stay close, Romani, I don't like how this room is."

"It's too quiet."

"I know, where is everything?" I walk to the center of the room and I hear a noise. I look around for the source but I don't see anything here. Then something falls from the ceiling and traps us.

"Romani's scared. What's going on, Grasshopper?"

"I don't know." I bang on the glass of the trap. What are we going to do? I pull out my sword and I try hitting it. It won't scratch. I stab the glass with my sword. It doesn't break. I put my sword back. The door opens and three of those aliens come in.

"Grasshopper, Romani feels dizzy." I turn to Romani, she starts to fall. I catch her. I feel dizzy too. Wh-what's going on… what are they doing? I must stay strong to protect Romani. I won't let them hurt her. The thing lifts up. I pull out my sword and I'm ready to defend myself and Romani. I refuse to let them to lay one finger on her.

"Stay back if you know what's good for you." I walk forward a bit, I think it's forward, my sight's still messed up. I trip and fall to my knees. They're getting closer. I slash at them and I pick up Romani. I start running. I see an exit. I have to get Romani out of here. I grab the cloth out and I tie it around her arms. I open the exit just as she wakes up.

"Grasshopper?"

"Romani, listen to me. It's too dangerous for you to be here. I promise, I'll come back to you. Right now, I can't risk you getting hurt."

"No, Romani doesn't want to go. Romani wants to help Grasshopper."

"I know, but you can't help me anymore. I can't let you get hurt." I help her up.

"Link, no, please." That's the first time she really said my name. I try not to cry.

"I'm sorry." I push her out the exit. The parachute idea works and she gently glides down to the earth. Now, I need to find my ocarina and get out of here. I promised I'd return. I turn around and I see a few aliens coming toward me. I pull out my sword. I slash through them easily. I run down the hall and I try to look for the boss. I find another room and enter. I find just what I was looking for, the boss of these aliens. He sees me and summons some more of his little workers. I'm ready to fight. I slash at his little friends and then I run straight to him. I get a few slashes in on him before he disappears. He reappears a few yards away. Next thing I know, arms grab and restrain me like when I was captured. No. I can't break free. The boss comes up to me.

"Haha, pathetic little boy."

"How can you speak English?"

"I can speak many languages, much more than your tiny mind can learn. Au revoir." He summons a weapon and is about to hit me with it, but an arrow flies in and hits it.

"You will not hurt him." That's Romani! A few arrows come and killed the aliens that had me restrained. I turn around.

"Romani? How'd you get back here?"

"An owl came and brought me back up. He's waiting for us." She looked behind me. "Grasshopper, I mean, Link, move." I felt something stab my back. "Link!" I fell to the ground. I could hardly breathe. I heard an arrow get released and a deep, loud, scream. Romani ran over to me and turned me on to my back. "Link, please, hold on."

"R-Romani, find my other stuff. I have a bottle with a healing potion inside. If you can't find that, then, find my Ocarina."

"I won't leave your side."

"It's the only way. Please."

"Ok, but you better not die on me before I get back."

"I'll try not to." I hear her get up and run out of the room. I still have to save the land of Termina. I managed to save Woodfall, and snow head in one day, I still have to save Great Bay and the last place. I don't want to go back in time. Romani probably wouldn't want that. She'd forget about meeting me. I hear the door open. Footsteps walk up to me and I hear someone breathing. I feel an arm go underneath me and I feel the rim of a bottle go to my lips. The cool liquid of the healing potion goes down my throat and I instantly feel better. My vision is no longer blurry and I can breathe properly. That's saying something because I have asthma. I sit up.

"Are you ok now?"

"Yes, thank you, Romani. You saved my life." She smiled and then hugged me.

"Don't scare Romani like that, Grasshopper. Grasshopper is very special to Romani." She's so adorable.

"Sorry. Come on. Let's go. Oh, my ocarina."

"Romani found it." She pulled it out of her pocket. "Let's go."

"Right." I got up and helped her up. We leave this place and head out to the exit. Gaepora is waiting for us. We get on his back and fly back to Termina. Wow I love the wind in my face.

"Grasshopper needs a bath when he gets back. You can bath in Romani's house. Sister will clean your clothes."

"That's a nice gesture, but I really can't stay long. There's places I need to go. I promise to stop by from time to time."

"Grasshopper better keep his promise."

"I will." We land in Romani Ranch. "Thanks Gaepora."

"No problem." He flies away. Cremia exits the house and sees us. She instantly runs up to Romani.

"Romani!"

"Sister!" Romani shouts. They both hug eachother tightly.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you. I'll believe everything you have to say from now on." Cremia says.

"Thanks sister. Romani is happy to be home again." They stopped hugging. "Can sister do Romani a favor?"

"What?"

"Can Sister clean up Grasshopper's clothes while he gets cleaned up?"

"Yes, of course. Come on, I'll draw a bath for your friend."

"Romani will do it!" she ran inside.

"So, you must be who she refers to as Grasshopper. I remember seeing you the night you both disappeared. Thank you, for keeping her safe."

"I didn't keep her safe, we protected eachother. She's much stronger than you think. She can handle herself pretty well. She even saved my life."

"I take her for granted, don't I? I'll try to make sure she get's treated more like the young adult she's turning out to be." The top window opens.

"Grasshopper, the bath is ready."

"Ok. See you later Cremia. Thank you." I smile and go inside the house. After I'm done here, I'm going to go to great bay and then I'm going to wherever I need to next. I refuse to reverse time.

* * *

Ok, how was it? Review. If you have any questions, just put it in the reviews or PM me. Believe me, I will answer any questions you have. You can even PM me to ask me to check out your stories that you've written. I hope this was enjoyable. I will make more stories.

See ya,

-Zem-TwiLink :D


End file.
